Lost and Found
by Ange Noir
Summary: Sanada wanders into the danger zone of Tokyo. In an attempt to find his way back home he stumbles onto a familiar face. Will he choose to help the Captain or will Sanada be left behind. In any case this will be one night to remember. SanadaJiroh Part 2of3
1. Stranger in a Strange Land

**A/N**: This is a one-shot that is gonna be a twosie. In any case it better be because chapter fics and I don't get along. The only reason this isn't a one shot is because while I can finish it and make it so it's just not coming out right. And so here's a Part One of Two story. Yet another crack pairing that there needs to be more of. Enjoy! On another note if you decide to fav or alert wouldn't it be spiffy if you left a review as well? Just a well placed suggestion.

**Disclaimer**: Must we go through this again…?

* * *

Lost and Found

Chapter One: Stranger in a Strange Land

* * *

Sanada was at a nightclub.

-

It wasn't on purpose of course it just ended up this way. He had gone on an outing with the rest of the regulars after visiting Yukimura at the hospital with them. Somehow he got roped into doing joining them for karaoke and before he knew it was after dark already. Seeing as he couldn't convince them to leave, they were having too much fun amongst themselves to do so; he set off for home by himself.

-

It wasn't long before he realized he was lost. He wasn't worried too much since Japan is a pretty safe place even after dark and he more than knew how to fend for himself. It was just an inconvenience.

-

Sanada wandered further along each place becoming more unfamiliar than the last. Checking the time he found out that the trains have stopped running. At this rate he'll have to catch a taxi if he wanted to get home.

-

Digging into his pockets he came to the sudden realization that he didn't have enough money for the ride home. He spent all his cash on karaoke even though he ended up not singing; instead he spent his money on the catering and games that was provided there.

-

Sanada kept seeing less and less people the more time passed. Tokyo is set in a big grid so he's positive that he'll come to a familiar section if he kept walking.

-

Till then he'll just wander around the area completely lost.

-

It was then that he saw the bright lights. Rushing towards them he felt reassured that he'll be able to find his way home or at least call someone to pick him up. But then he took stock of his surroundings.

-

Sanada had ended up in the red light district.

-

He was surrounded by love hotels, gentlemen clubs, and hostess bars. With each progressing step he became even more uncomfortable. This wasn't a place for a 14 year old to be but at least he'll find a way to get home in this illicit environment. Sanada came across something promising and not as x-rated as everything else located on the strip.

-

A night club.

-

Sanada squinted at the strange letters that the place used for its title. If Jackal was here with him he would be able to read it. It seems that he had found a Portuguese night club.

-

This should be interesting.

-

Readying himself, Sanada entered into the club with a clear purpose in mind. Getting home at any cost necessary.

-

The noise deafened him and the pulsating dancing bodies made him aware of his diminishing personal space even more. Maneuvering himself over to the bar he managed to get the attention of the bartender.

-

"Do you have a phone I can use," Sanada asked raising his voice to be overheard, "I need to make an important phone call."

-

The look on the man's face wasn't promising, "Nós só falamos português aqui."

-

"What was that?" Sanada really wished he had Jackal with him right now.

-

The bartender just pointed to a sign behind him. It read '_no Japanese understood here'_ written in three languages, only two of them Sanada could translate.

-

Sanada decided to try a different tactic. "I'm sorry American is the only other language I know," he said in English.

-

Again the bartender pointed to the sign before redirecting his attention to paying customers. Sanada headed deeper into the club. He wouldn't admit defeat just yet. The club was bigger than expected so while searching for anyone that understood and Japanese or even English he had to be on the lookout from crazy dancers, drunkards, or even the many women trying to entice him for a dance or something more. Apparently word had traveled out and people were starting to seek him out. It was a struggle just to fend off advances without being rude.

-

Sanada made it to the part of the club reserved for people to sit down and survey the dance floor. It was on the second floor and with this eye view he could hopefully find a means by which to get home. The music was muted here so he could hear himself think. Weary, he sank into a nearby seat. It's a good thing that tomorrow's the weekend so he wouldn't be paying for this during school time. Letting his eyes idly survey this V.I.P section he spotted the one familiar face in this place. A student like himself Sanada would think he would look just out of place as he. Instead he seemed to be in his element surrounded by grown women fawning over him with heavily done makeup and promiscuous clothing. Sanada's eyes couldn't believe it.

-

Not a few feet from him laughing to some joke a woman whispered into his ear was Hyoutei's treasured…

-

Jiroh Akutagawa.

-

What a turn of events.

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me how much you loathe it!


	2. Fatal Escape

**Ange**: First I thought it wouldn't be long enough but now it's even longer than the first installment. Sorry to say there's still one more chapter left. I know I said that in the last chapter but this time I mean it! Erm anyway forgive the lateness of this and the ooc that is Jiroh. I don't know what to think of this one he kept not behaving how I wanted him too. Anyways read and review.

**Disclaime**r: Owned Pot characters I would probably be arrested. Saying that they look grown doesn't make it so…

* * *

Lost and Found

Chapter Two: Fatal Escape

* * *

Jiroh was bored.

-

Looking around the club you would think it would be just the opposite, black lights blaring, music pounding, and people dancing under the influence of drinks unknown. The problem was that he was use to this. Now him being only 15 years old you would think it odd but Jiroh is no ordinary boy.

-

Jiroh continued to ignore the women plastered over him and disregarding the thinly veiled jealous looks of guys pretending to be his friends, he let the music ease his troubles. He picked up his drink. It was some European export and he downed it all in one gulp. It was stronger than many of the American drinks they had here but didn't have quite the kick of the Brazilian ones that this place is known for. He smiled lazily as the warmth bubbled up through him.

-

A hand slipped under his shirt distracting him from his thoughts. "Ne, Jiroh-kun how come you never want to play with us anymore?"

-

"Play?" he questioned the buzzing in his head making his own voice sound muffled.

-

She began drawing lazy shapes on his chest her head resting on his shoulder with both of her legs on either side of him. "Or at least dance," she went on to say. "You're not as fun as you use to be."

-

He stopped her hand; it was traveling into forbidden territory. She pouted or attempted to in any case. Staring into her heavily done eyes he couldn't recall her name. He couldn't recall any of theirs. The women around here were always changing but it would be rude to refer to her with some other woman's name.

-

"Let's say we dance then?"

-

Smiling she jumped off him before grabbing his hands to pull him up. He towered over her. She was one of the few girls that is shorter than him. Being only 5'2, that is a huge ego boost for him. It was also one of the reasons he kept her around.

-

The other girls seeing him actually being something other than furniture and moping around attempted to steal him from her. Being short she also was a little spitfire as well so they all backed down eventually, turning to the other men as the second best thing. Venturing downstairs he let the music take control of him and began to be more receptive to her flirtatious advances.

-

As the music swayed him he looked around the club, taking note of the many regulars and newcomers on the dance floor. There were people drinking themselves to a stupor on the bar or guys trying to hit up on the countless women that flittered about the place. He was with one now, but if he could only remember her name.

-

She started mouthing the words as she danced with him. It was a Spanish song that flowed so fast that he didn't know when one word ended and another began. It was only when she grew bold enough to sing along with the lyrics that he recalled her name.

-

"You've been practicing haven't you Carmen?" he asked as they twirled around strangers.

-

"Mochiron, Jiroh-cito." She agreed in a mix of her language and his.

-

Her name meant song or something, he remembered. She was singing on the bar when he met her. Drunk and mad at the world she belted out her frustrations to unwilling listeners. But only he stayed attentive to her frustrations. It was only when she was stupefied into silence that he asked for more. It was then that she sang the most lilting song he ever heard. After that, each time he came to this club Carmen would be here for him.

-

…and he for her.

* * *

A few drinks later and another endless round of dancing, Jiroh forgot what was troubling him before. He went through women like clockwork and never danced with the same one back to back. They loved him for it and he couldn't remember when he had this much fun of a time.

-

Sliding up to the bar with his dancing partner in tow, he had come full circle back to Carmen; he ordered them both a drink. Being at the club so many times, he picked up enough Portuguese to get around. Give him a few more months and he could become fluent in the language. He was clearly underage but the bartender knew that as well. He turns a blind when it comes to these types of matters and that suited Jiroh just fine. He tossed back a fruity cocktail savoring each drop before pulling Carmen back on the floor for another number barely giving her a chance to finish her own drink.

-

By the time they stopped dancing he had to peel off his shirt in order to cool himself down.

-

Laughing all the way up the stairs his worries officially ceased to exist.

* * *

Sinking into his regular spot upstairs he drank another alcoholic drink that he picked up along the way. He became disturbingly tolerant to alcohol recently. Before half the amount he drank tonight would make him beyond intoxicated. Now he only feels a slight buzz and he knew he wasn't at his limit yet.

-

Jiroh tried not to think about what this implies.

-

Pulling Carmen into his lap he laughed at a joke she was whispering into his ear. It is only when surrounded by such people he can finally be a peace. Even tennis failed to grant him this sense of satisfaction lately.

-

He leaned down to reward her with a kiss before he was interrupted. Turning to the newcomer Carmen opened her mouth to insult them in every language she knew. Jiroh stopped her though, trepidation coming over him as well as a healthy sense of shame.

-

Looking up Jiroh smiled to the tall boy who towered over him with a disapproving look etched into his stern face.

-

"What brings you here Sanada?" he asked pleasantly, sipping at yet another drink.

-

Jiroh's utopia had come to an end.

* * *

**  
**

**A/N:** I couldn't quite get what I wanted to happen erm happen in this chapter so hopefully I can accomplish that next chapter. One more left so keep your eyes posted. Hopefully it'll come out better than this one. Review and yadda yadda 3


End file.
